Where Do Broken Hearts Go
by EllaBella18
Summary: Sure being a single mother was hard, they’d struggled and they dealt with constant judgments when people found out Brooke was raising Lily on her own, but Lily was her world and she couldn’t imagine her life without her, nor would she want to. AU BL
1. Lily and Brooke

Where Do Broken Hearts Go—Chapter one, _Lily and Brooke_

_**Yes, **yes, feel free to hit me; I've started a new story. But I need to write something other then As Lovers Go; because to be honest that story kills me each time I do a chapter. So I need a breather in between lol. I promise it will get finished; that story has been my baby for far too long for me to give up on it. _

_Anyway, give especial love to Miranda because she picked out Naley's son's name and helped with Brooke's daughter. And she came up with the title. _

XOXOXOXOXOX 

"_**A mother's treasure is her daughter". **_

–_**Catherine Pulsifer**_

"Mommy! Wakes up!" Lily Davis shouted, jumping into her mother's bed. Brooke groaned, rolled over and glanced at her three-year-old daughter. She was bouncing on her knees causing her pretty brown curls to bounce with her. Her face was smiling a dimpled smile and her sparkling brown eyes shone with quiet laughter.

"Lily baby, it's six o'clock. That's too early for mommies and their babies to get up. So how about you come lay with mommy for a bit okay? I'll turn on the TV for you."

Lily tilted her head in serious thought. "I guesses 'dat's o-tay mommy," she told Brooke, snuggling up to her mother's side.

Brooke smiled at her baby and absently began stroking the brunette curls that adorned the small girl's head. The curls were the only thing she'd inherited from her father. Everything else on Lily screamed Brooke Davis. Brooke had gotten pregnant with Lily at twenty, during her second year of college. Upon hearing the news her boyfriend at the time, Evan, left her alone and pregnant.

She had been terrified, not sure if she could do it on her own. Growing up her parents were never really around so she really wasn't sure what to do. But when Lily's tiny body was placed in her arms Brooke felt all her worries melt away. All that mattered was that Lily was hers.

"What ya thinkin' 'bout mommy?" Lily asked, patting Brooke's face.

"Nothing babe. I love you, you know"

"I knows! I woves you too mommy!" Lily exclaimed, throwing her arms around Brooke and kissing her cheek.

Brooke smiled at the toddler's enthusiasm and continued to stroke her hair, well after Lily had fallen back asleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"Mommy cans I haves ice cream for breakfast?" Lily asked, walking into the kitchen a bit later.

Brooke turned around and faced her daughter. "No we can't silly. Who did you get that idea from?" Brooke asked, crouching down to Lily's level.

"Auntie 'achel wets me does it all 'da time!" Lily explained.

"Oh she does, does she?" Brooke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup. 'dat makes her 'da bestest auntie ever. 'Sides auntie Hawey. 'cause she makes me cookies and wets me pway wif James!"

"You, my baby girl, are crazy just like me. Now come here. We need to make ourselves beautiful, then we'll go see Karen and eat breakfast. Then guess what."

"Whats?" Lily asked, already loving the sound of the day so far.

"We're going to go shopping with Auntie Rachel and Auntie Tutor Mom!"

"Cans you buys me pretty clothes?" Lily asked, squealing with delight.

"We'll see angel. Now come on show mommy what a big girl you are and go get ready for a bath okay?"

"O-tays!" Lily yelled, running off to her pink and white bedroom.

When Brooke had been seven months pregnant Haley and Rachel had spent a few days putting the base color down on the walls. Brooke had spent the next month in paint splattered overalls and old white shirt that she used to sleep in, a pink bandanna covering her hair which was usually in pig tails and old white runners. She painted fairies, flowers, trees, butterflies, clouds and grass on the walls, creating a magical fairy princess land for her baby girl. With acrylic paints she created a wonderful fantasy world. It was the first time she would paint anything and it would be the last, choosing instead to return to her fashion designs for her artistic abilities.

An hour and a half later Brooke climbed out of her white Volkswagen and walked around the back to get Lily out of her car seat.

"Mommy can yous carry me?" Lily asked, giving Brooke puppy dog eyes.

Brooke shook her head and scooped Lily out of the car and tossing her in the air, making Lily squeal with delight.

Brooke really didn't mind when Lily asked to be carried—which was a lot. When she was pregnant she had gotten used to her being so close and after Lily was born, Brooke always had her in a baby pouch thing, never using her stroller, loving the feeling of her baby cuddled up against her fast asleep.

"Hey you two!" Karen smiled when Brooke and Lily walked into the café.

"Karen!" Lily squealed from her mother's arms.

"Lily flower how are you baby?" Karen asked, taking Lily out of Brooke's arms.

"I's amazin'. Mommy tolded me that we's gonna go shoppin'! I wuvs shoppin' Karen!" Lily explained.

"I see. You are a very lucky girl today aren't you?"

Lily nodded her head and reached her arms out to Brooke.

"The usual for you two?" Karen asked, handing Lily back to Brooke.

"Please." Brooke said as Rachel walked in the door.

"Auntie 'achel!" Lily exclaimed.

"Hey squirt. How are you this morning?"

"Goods. Mommy is gonna buys me stuff!"

Rachel laughed.

"So what's this I hear about you letting her eat ice cream for breakfast?"

"She's got to live on the edge every once and a while Brooke."

"Rach, she's got me for a mother, but she doesn't need ice cream for breakfast!"

"Relax. It's not an everyday thing Brooke. She sleeps over my apartment once a month when I force you to go do something for yourself."

"Rachel, its ice cream. For breakfast!"

"It's also a serving of dairy."

Brooke rolled her eyes as Karen walked in with their breakfasts—blueberry pancakes for Brooke and chocolate chip ones for Lily. Rachel raised one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

"Brooke Davis you are such a hypocrite you know that?"

"And why's that Rachel?" Brooke challenged.

"Because you won't let her have ice cream, but you'll let her have chocolate chip pancakes?"

"It's been proven chocolate is good for you."

"Yeah dark chocolate with 70 percent of cocoa, not chocolate chips!"

"Get your own kid and feed her whatever you want Rachel!"

"Shh!! Auntie 'achel ifs yous don't bes quiet mommy won'ts wets me haves 'dis anymores!"

"Yeah auntie Rachel be quiet!" Brooke smirked.

Karen laughed. "Can I get you anything Rachel?"

"Ummm…just a double double and a blueberry muffin please?" Rachel asked.

"Give me two minutes I have a fresh batch coming of the oven then."

"Sounds great!"

"I thought that Tutor Mom was picking you up?" Brooke asked swallowing a mouthful of blueberry pancakes.

"Yeah she was running late so I decided to walk down here."

"Did you at least call and—"

"Rachel Gattina I tell you I'll be five minutes late and you decide to walk?" Haley roared, walking into the café.

Brooke and Lily stifled giggles. Haley shot them an evil glare.

"You are unbelievable Rachel!"

"Eh, you love me anyway." Rachel smirked, taking the coffee and muffin Karen handed her.

"Need anything Hales?" Karen asked her.

"No I'm good thanks mom. Alright girlies lets get shopping!" Haley exclaimed.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Later that night Brooke and Lily left Haley and Nathan's after dinner and talking. James and Lily had played in James's room and it was late when Brooke finally left. Lily was passed out in the backseat of the car, shopping bags sitting next to her.

Brooke pulled the car into her apartment building parking lot and gently lifted Lily out of her car seat and made her way to the front of her apartment. The shopping bags could stay in the car until tomorrow.

Brooke carefully and skillfully dressed Lily in cute pink Disney princess pajamas and gently laid her to bed in her white "princess big girl" bed with the pink canopy overhead. Lily stirred in her sleep.

"I woves you mommy." She muttered sleepily.

"I love you too angel." Brooke smiled, brushing some brown curls out of her eyes and kissing her softly.

"Cans…cans I sweeps wif yous?" Lily asked, stifling a yawn.

"Of course you can baby. Come here. Mommy will carry you." Brooke settled Lily against her hip and Lily laid her head on Brooke's shoulder.

Brooke made her way into her bed and laid Lily down on her bed, going into her drawer to grab a pink pair of pajama pants and an old light blue Duke sweatshirt. She gingerly climbed into bed so she wouldn't wake up Lily, who rolled over to snuggle into her mother anyway. Brooke smiled down at her baby.

Sure being a single mother was hard, they'd struggled and they dealt with constant judgments when people found out Brooke was raising Lily on her own, but Lily was her world and she couldn't imagine her life without her, nor would she want to.


	2. No Better

**Where Do Broken Hearts Go—Chapter Two, No Better**

_First off, wow that was an awesome amount of reviews for one chapter guys, I'm so happy about it its not even funny. You guys really made my day, and I'm happy to see that you are liking it so far. I'd just like to say that yes this is an eventual BL, but they have a long way to go so be patient. And Peyton will play her part in this too, just patience guys, patience. _

_I'd like to dedicate this to Thalia because she's my Thals and she still reads this even though she has a LP loving heart. That and I seriously don't know what I'd do without her or Miranda. I'd go crazy and you'd never get updates. Also make sure to give Miranda mad love, because being the awesome beta she is, she came up with the idea for the ending._

_And now, since this is done, I'm moving on to update Simplest Mistake since its my turn to write (it's a fic that me and Miranda are co-writing), and then I swear I will sit down and force myself to write As Lovers Go. It's just right now nothing I write for the new chapter I like so I keep starting over. But thank you guys for being so patient!!_

_So I have to say I'm in love with this story so far. Its actually I think different then anything I've ever done before. And I'm so in love with Lily I wish she were my daughter…but anyway please enjoy this chapter and remember reviews are love and I love to hear what you think!!_

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_**Making the decision to have a child - it's momentous. It is to decide forever to have your heart go walking around outside your body.**_

_**- Elizabeth Stone**_

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"You're late Brooke!" Karen announced as Brooke ran into the café with Lily on her hip.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry," Brooke exclaimed, setting Lily down in the back room and tying her apron around her waist. She quickly threw her hair into a ponytail and began walking towards customers.

The morning rush passed by quickly and uneventfully, Brooke making small talk with all of the regulars. She knew some of the older ones disapproved of her for getting pregnant and raising a child on her own, but she didn't care anymore.

After the lunch rush Brooke went to the back to take her break with Lily.

"I was jus gonna comes and finds you mommy," Lily stated, crawling into her mother's lap.

"You were huh? Oh Lily you're warm baby. What were you doing?"

"Nofing, jus watchin' 'da tb, but I don'ts feels well," Lily told Brooke.

"You don't? What's wrong babe?"

"My 'froat hurts and my heads."

"I think you have a fever. Come on let's go talk to Karen," Brooke said, scooping up Lily and walking back out into the café.

"Karen, I hate to do this but Lily is sick and—"

"Go Brooke, I understand. Don't worry about it. Kelly should be here in five minutes anyway."

"Thank you." Brooke smiled, rushing to the back to get Lily's stuff.

Brooke took Lily home, got her into some pajamas and lay her down in her bed with her favorite teddy bear and her pink blanket. Brooke gave her some medicine, which Lily fussed about before walked into the kitchen to put everything away.

"Mommy! Comes lay wif me!" Lily called, tears in her voice.

Brooke felt her heart break, she hated it when Lily was sick and since Lily was her daughter, she could be quite the drama queen while sick.

"One second Lily flower. Let mommy finish putting this stuff away."

A few minutes later Brooke walked into her slightly messy pale yellow bedroom and slipped underneath the covers. Lily snuggled up into her mother's side and Brooke began to absently stroke the brunette's curls.

"Mommy can yous tells mes a story?" Lily asked sniffling.

"Mmmhmm. Tell me what story you want to hear baby."

"Tells me abouts whens I was born!" Lily exclaimed. It was her favorite story.

"Lily baby you could tell this story, you know it so well."

"But I wikes it when you does it!!"

"Okay, okay. Keep your pj's on princess."

"Brooke, remind me again how you can be nine months pregnant and so cheerful," Rachel said as they walked into the mall.

"_We are shopping Rach. I love shopping. That's how I can be so cheerful," Brooke replied as they walked into Target. _

"_What exactly do you need anyway?" Haley asked._

"_More diapers, wipes, some more little girl onesies. According to the book I read, all of those you can never have enough of. Oh and I need to pick up her mobile. It finally came in."_

"_Thank God. I'm tired of hearing you obsess about it!" Rachel exclaimed, grabbing a shopping cart. _

"_Have you named that poor girl yet?" Haley asked, leading the way to the baby section._

"_No but I've narrowed it down to like five," Brooke replied, examining a cute little pink dress. _

"_I can't believe you haven't named your daughter yet. Wasn't the whole point of you finding out she was a girl in the first place was so that you could have her name ready for her?" Rachel scolded._

"_Yeah well I want it to be perfect. She has to have it for the rest of her life and I don't want her thinking I just picked something. I want her to feel that I spent time picking it out. I do wish she's stop moving around so much though," Brooke told them, resting her hand on her stomach._

"_Still keeping you awake?" Haley asked._

"_Yes. I cannot wait until she is born and everything stops hurting, I can get up like a normal person, not have to pee every two minutes and so I can stop looking like a whale." _

"Brooke you can only tell you're pregnant when people see you from the front. From behind you can't even tell."

"_Plus think of it his way, at least you have a killer rack right now," Rachel added, grinning._

"_Rachel!" Haley groaned, smacking the red head. _

"Hey! My rack has always been killer thank you very much! I wish my back would stop hurting!" Brooke whined as she felt a sharp pain.

"_Tigger you are due any day now, you can do this." Haley smiled. _

"_I sure as hell hope you are right," Brooke mumbled. _

_Haley bumped hips with Brooke. "I usually am." _

"If that's what you need to tell yourself to get through the day," Rachel mumbled, throwing more baby clothes into the cart.

"Rach what are you doing? I am on a budget you know," Brooke stated, raising her eyebrows.

"_Yes I know that, but it doesn't mean I can't buy the little squirt stuff does it?"_

_Brooke felt herself tearing up. "Damn hormones. Ow!" Brooke exclaimed as another sharp pain hit her. _

"_Brooke, are you okay?" Rachel asked._

"_Yeah let's just pay for everything so I can go home and lay down. I'm sore all over," Brooke explained._

_Haley nodded and directed the cart to the cash registers. They were almost finished paying when Rachel spoke._

"_Umm Brooke you're leaking." _

Brooke looked up, a very pale look on her face. "No shit, that would because my water broke."

"_Hey you, cash lady, unless you want her to have this baby right here, I suggest you speed this whole process along," Rachel said, waving her arms. _

_Haley led Brooke over to a bench to sit down. _

"_It's going to be okay Brooke," Haley reassured the brunette._

"_How can you be sure? I'm doing this all alone!" Brooke said, suddenly panicked. _

"_Brooke you are not alone. You have us and you are going to be an amazing mother. I can tell, okay? Now come on let's take deep breaths and—"_

"_Okay ladies let's go have a baby," Rachel said, grinning nervously. _

_Fourteen hours later Brooke was in the delivery room, having just finished bringing her baby into the world._

"_Okay mom, meet your daughter." The doctor smiled, placing her baby into her arms. _

_Brooke started crying. She was perfect, ten perfect tiny fingers and toes. Brooke didn't know she could feel this love for one person, especially since the person didn't have to earn it, but here she was holding her daughter for the first time. She was amazed, blown away by the tiny little girl. _

"_Brooke I'm so proud of you," Haley smiled, squeezing Brooke's shoulder. _

"_You did great Davis," Nathan added, kissing his long time friend's forehead. "And she's absolutely gorgeous."_

_Brooke turned to beam at them. "Thanks guys," she said, smiling as her baby gripped her finger. "She's absolutely perfect."_

"Am I stills pwerfect mommy?" Lily asked.

"Of course you are baby. I love you Lil."

"I woves you too mommy. Did you swears alots when you hadded me?"

"Oh Lily I was swearing like a sailor."

Lily giggled as the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back Lily," Brooke said, kissing Lily's forehead and slipping out of bed.

She opened the door and Nathan was standing there holding a bag of food.

"Hey Nate, what do I owe this pleasure?" Brooke asked, ushering him inside.

"I went to pick up Haley from work and she told me to bring this for you guys first."

"She's a keeper Nate," Brooke said, flashing a dimpled smile and leading the way into the kitchen. "Can I get you anything?"

"No I gotta get back to the café and get Haley and James, but kiss my favorite munchkin for me and call us if you need anything."

"I will. You rock and tell Haley she does too!" Brooke called after Nathan's retreating figure.

Brooke took the food out of the bag and arranged it onto plates for her and Lily. She set it up on a tray and carried it into her room where Lily had fallen fast asleep. Smiling Brooke set aside the tray and gently covered Lily with the blankets. She brushed some hair out of her face, kissed the small girl's forehead and stood. "I love you Lily, don't ever forget that," Brooke whispered, going out the door and closing it.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

The next morning Brooke woke up when Lily's little foot kicked her in the shin. Stifling a groan she looked at her baby who was cuddled up to her side. She marveled at how Lily was her mini me, and how her curls were always the wildest in the morning. Still, even after three year, Brooke couldn't believe she had the strength to bring Lily, her little miracle, into the world. She had never loved anyone as much as she loved her daughter and she doubted she ever would again. She laughed when people asked if having a baby so young had robbed her of a life. Lily was her life.

Lily opened her eyes.

"Morning sunshine." Brooke smiled.

"Morning mommy," Lily replied snuggling closer.

"You feeling better?" Brooke asked, stroking Lily's hair.

"Mmmhmm. I woves you mommy."

"I love you too Lily."

Yes Lily was her life and to her it could get no better.


	3. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

**Where Do Broken Hearts Go Chapter Three—Guess Who's Coming to Dinner**

_Pssh guys I'm so proud of myself right now. I got the second chapter to this out, wrote Simplest Mistake's update and, updated As Lovers Go!! And now this is getting updated again!! Yay! Lol._

_Okay seriously though thanks again for all the reviews. I have loved each and every one of them and you guys rock my world for taking the time to do them. _

_This chapter I've decided to dedicate to Manda Panda because she always helps me when I get stuck, and I don't think I've ever dedicated a chapter to her before which is well shocking lol. As always give mad love to Miranda for being Miranda, and give mad love to Thalia too because she's my Thals and she's away right now and it's making me crazy lol. _

_I've rambled enough enjoy the chapter!_

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"Mommy what's we doin'?" Lily asked as Brooke pulled up alongside a house.

"Well Lily, mommy finally saved up enough money for a house so now mommy has to choose one for us to live in."

"Buts I wikes my rooms now!" Lily protested as Brooke undid her car seat.

"I know you do, but when we buy a house mommy will paint you a new room and we can put a swing in the back yard. Maybe we'll even get a kitten for you too."

"Cans I haves a swide wike James does too?" Lily asked, lifting her arms so Brooke could lift her out.

"We'll see," Brooke replied, settling Lily on her hip.

"Otays."

"Okay Lily flower here is the deal. If you're the good girl I know you can be all morning, we'll have McDonald's for lunch okay?"

"Chickie nuggies?" Lily asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Mmhmm."

"Okays I bes super good jus' for yous mommy!" Lily exclaimed, throwing her arms around Brooke's neck and kissing her cheek.

"That's my girl." Brooke smiled, kissing the top of Lily's head.

"Brooke Davis?" A petite blond smiled, walking over to mother and daughter.

"Yes, you must be Sarah right?"

"Yes, it's nice to meet you."

"You too, this is my daughter Lily."

"Hello there sweetie." Sarah smiled.

Lily buried her head in Brooke's neck and Sarah laughed. "She's playing shy huh?"

"Yeah which is weird, she usually doesn't have a shy bone in her body."

"Nah this can be overwhelming for toddlers. Are we waiting for a husband or anyone before I start to show you houses?"

"No, no husband, just us."

"Okay, shall we get started then?"

Sarah was showing Brooke and Lily the seventh house when Brooke fell in love. It was a cozy one story three bedroom cottage style house with pink roses growing out front and lavender growing in the back. It had a simple white railing porch where a porch swing would be a nice addition. It was close to the beach, it had a yard for Lily to play in and it was close to Tree Hill elementary.

"Can I have a moment please?" Brooke asked Sarah.

Sarah nodded her head and went to sit on the front porch.

"What do you think of this house Lily?" Brooke asked.

Ultimately it was her decision, but she wanted her daughter to like the house they were going to live in.

"It's prettyful mommy. I wike the flowers!" Lily grinned.

"I do too and it has just the right amount of rooms for a mommy and her baby doesn't it?" Brooke asked.

Lily nodded her head. "Does it has room for a kitten mommy?"

"I think we could make it work."

"Is you gonna buys dis house?"

"I'm going to try. Come on let's go talk to Sarah."

"Then we get chickie nuggies?"

"Then we get chickie nuggies."

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

An hour later Brooke walked into the café, Lily passed out in her arms.

"Hey guys!" Brooke smiled, walking in. "Let me lay her down. I'll be right back."

Brooke set Lily down in the small bed Karen kept back there for Lily and her grandson James and covered her up. Brooke kissed Lily's forehead and walked back into the main part of the café.

"So how did it go?" Haley asked, leaning across the counter to talk with Brooke.

Brooke could tell Karen was listening in the back.

"Well I made an offer on one. It's a cute little one story three bedroom cottage style house over on Rough Oak."

"Oh that's not a bad neighborhood either."

"I know, so I placed an offer. Now we'll just have to wait and see. Hopefully I get it though. Lily deserves to grow up in a house with a yard and kids to play with, not some apartment building."

"She does. Are you two still coming over for dinner at my place tonight?" Haley asked.

"Of course, the whole gang together again? I wouldn't miss it. Plus we haven't seen Jake Jagelski in a bit."

"I know poor guy working all the time and this case with trying to get custody of Jenny. He's been crazy busy, but he has Jenny for the week and he'll be coming to dinner tonight."

"I know. And he better get Jenny. I wouldn't trust Nikki as far as I could throw her, the skanky bitch."

"Who's a skankies bit…ch?" Lily yawned, walking into the main part of the café.

"Nikki," Brooke replied while Haley rolled her eyes.

"I already knowed that! Mommy holds me!"

Brooke shook her head and picked up Lily, settling her into her lap.

"Did you have a good sleep princess?" Brooke asked, stroking her hair.

"Uh huh. Auntie Tutor mommy, is we still habin' dinners at yous house?"

"Yes we are. Are you going to play with James tonight?"

"I dunno. Is he gonna play Barbie's wif me?"

"Probably, as long as you let him be Batman."

"It's a dweal. And mommy yous can be Ken!"

"Honey mommy is going to talk to Uncle Nathan, Aunt Haley, Uncle Jake and Aunt Rachel."

"Oh."

"We can play tomorrow though. Just you and me since mommy has the day off."

"Sounds wike a plwan. Can we go wook at kitties too?"

"Honey I said we'd maybe get a kitten, it's not for sure yet."

"When you says maybe mommy it means yes."

"Oh Lily what am I going to do with you?"

"Play Barbie's!"

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"Hales! Nate! We're here!" Brooke called, walking into Nathan's and Haley's house.

James came running into the pale yellow foyer.

"Hi Auntie Bwooke! Hey Lily! Daddy boughted me a new movie wanna watch it?" James asked, giving Brooke a quick hug.

"Hey James." Brooke smiled, helping Lily take off her coat and shoes.

"Which movie Dames?"

"Nemo!"

"No way! I woves that movie! Get Unca Natey to sets it ups!" Lily exclaimed.

"Okay! Daddy! Come puts on my movie!" James yelled, taking off for the play room, Lily not too far behind. 

Brooke shook her head and hung up Lily's sweater along with her own. It was a beautiful April day, but the nights tended to get a little chilly.

"Hey Brooke, come on in. We're all in the living room." Nathan smiled, hugging Brooke.

"Off to put in Nemo?" Brooke asked.

"Of course, I'll talk to you in a sec."

"Well, well if it isn't Jake Jagelski. I was starting to forget what you looked like!" Brooke laughed, walking into 'Naley's' living room.

"I could never forget what you look like Brooke. You're too stunning."

"Yeah, yeah, you are such a kiss ass. Now come on hug time."

Jake scooped Brooke up into a bear hug making her laugh harder. "I missed you Davis."

"I missed you too Jagelski. For future references I don't care how busy you are, you stop by the café for coffee dammit! Now where is little Jenny?"

"Oh she's in James's room lying down. She's a bit tired from the trip in from Savannah."

"Oh okay. Hey Tutor mom, slut." Brooke smiled, greeting Haley and Rachel.

"Tigger, it's been sooo long." Haley laughed, shaking her head.

"Hey whore. I see you and the squirt are late as usual." Rachel smirked.

"Yeah well, perfection takes time you know. And chasing after a three year old does not speed things along."

"Please you have the most well behaved three-year-old I've ever met." Rachel scoffed.

Haley nodded. "She's right."

"Shut up. Jake they always gang up on me!"

"Hey ladies, leave Miss Davis alone!"

"Or what Jake?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll charm your pants off."

"Yeah good luck with that."

"You two need to get together already and stop flirting," Brooke exclaimed.

"Gee Brooke random much?" Rachel asked.

"She's right," Haley added. "Nathan tell them that Brooke is right."

"I've learned that Brooke Davis is always right."

"Nathan is a kiss ass too," Rachel added.

"Umm have you ever had to face Brooke's wrath? It's not very pretty," Nathan explained while Jake nodded his head.

"Hey! I resent that remark! Everything I do is pretty!"

Everyone laughed at that, the banter continuing between the long time friends. Dinner passed by blissfully, almost like old times, but better with the additions of Jenny, James and Lily.

After dinner the three kids went running off to color in the play room while the five best friends sat down and chatted some more.

"Mommy! I haves to go potty!" Lily yelled, running into the living room.

"Okay angel let's go." Brooke smiled standing up.

Brooke followed Lily down the hall to the bathroom and helped her out.

"Forgetting something Lil?"

Lily tilted her head in serious thought. "I gots to washes my hands!" she exclaimed.

"That's my girl. Come here mommy will lift you onto the counter."

"O-tays. Mommy can we please please please get a kitty?"

"Lily Grace!"

"Please mommy! You know I just woves you so!"

Brooke sighed. Truth was she did want a cat too. "Fine we can go check it out tomorrow."

"YES! Mommy yous rocks! Cans I go pway now?"

"Yes just let me open the door."

"Otays. Thanks mommy!" Lily yelled, running down the hall.

"So they call you mommy now huh?"

"Oh my God! Lucas?"


	4. The Homecoming

**Where Do Broken Hearts Go Chapter 4—_The Homecoming_**

_Yes Lucas has finally made his entrance lol._

_A huge thanks to Miranda as always and to all of you for being phenomenal reviewers!! Honestly I never expected the response to be so great with this story. Thank you! Now enjoy!_

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"_You can never go home again, but the truth is you can never leave home, so it's all right. "_

_Maya Angelou_

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_"Otays. Thanks mommy!" Lily yelled, running down the hall. _

_"So they call you mommy now huh?"_

_"Oh my God! Lucas?"_

"In the flesh." Lucas grinned.

"Oh my God! How are you?" Brooke asked, hugging him.

"I'm good. It feels good to be home."

"I bet mister 'I left Tree Hill ten years ago and haven't been back.'"

"I was busy."

"I'm sure."

"Brooke, what's taking—Oh my God, Luke?" Haley asked, stopping in the hallway.

"Haley! How are you little sister?" Lucas asked, pulling Haley into a hug.

"Oh my God Luke, it's so good to see you!" Haley beamed. "Come in, come in." Haley continued, ushering Lucas into the living room.

The house was chaos for a few moments while everyone said hello. Once everything was settled Lily bounced into the room and settled herself into Brooke's lap.

"Who's 'dat mommy?" Lily asked, pointing to Lucas.

"That's Aunt tutor mom's older brother Lucas," Brooke explained.

"And who are you?" Lucas asked Lily.

"I's Lily Grace Davis! Mommy! I membered my wholes names!" Lily squealed while everyone chuckled.

"Yes you did. That's good Lily flower." Brooke beamed at Lily, kissing the top of her head.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Lily Grace Davis." Lucas smiled.

"Yous toos."

"So how come no one told me that Brooke had a daughter?" Lucas asked.

"Well maybe if you had called a tiny bit more…" Haley started.

"I know, I know," Lucas replied. "And I'm sorry for that I really am."

"I know."

"Okay so how old is she Brooke?" Lucas asked, turning his attention to the two Davis girls.

"She's three." Brooke smiled. Lily was her life and her favorite thing to talk about.

"Let me know if I'm totally out of line here Brooke, but where is her father?"

Lucas noticed Nathan tense beside him and Rachel looked kind of shocked.

Brooke struggled to keep the smile on her face. It always hurt her to talk about Lily's father. But now she hurt more for her daughter because she was never going to have her daddy in her life. "He's… not in the picture," Brooke managed to say.

An awkward silence settled over the room. "I'm sorry," Lucas replied, trying to break the tension.

Brooke offered him a small smile before scooping Lily into her arms. "We better go. It's passed this munchkin's bedtime. It was nice to see you again Luke." Brooke smiled, heading for the door. Haley got up and followed her out, cursing Lucas for brining all that back up for Brooke.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

An hour later Lily was settled into her bed fast asleep and Brooke lay in her own with a parenting book open on her lap. She usually didn't read them, but Haley had insisted she'd like this one so she bought it. But tonight she couldn't bring herself to focus on the anecdotes and words of wisdom. Her mind kept drifting back to the night she had told Evan about her pregnancy

_Brooke nervously paced back and forth in her dorm room. She had been late so that morning before class she had gone to the doctor's. Sure enough she was pregnant at twenty and it scared the hell out of her._

_She looked up when she heard the door open and her boyfriend of the past six months, Evan walked in._

_"Hey, what's up baby? You sounded kind of nervous on the phone," Evan said, walking over to her and placing a kiss on her forehead._

_Brooke nodded. "You might want to sit down," she told him, gesturing to her bed._

_Evan smiled at her and sat down. "What's the matter Brooke?"_

_"Ummm, well I went to the doctor's this morning and well, I'm pregnant Evan."_

_Evan's jaw dropped. He stared in shock at her while Brooke got more and more afraid._

_"Evan say something."_

_"Get rid of it."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I said get rid of it. There is no way in hell that I'm going to be a father right now. Right when we first started dating I said I didn't want kids. Ever."_

_"Oh so you think it was in my plans for right now? I still have two years of college and an internship left! There was no way in hell that I wanted to get pregnant right now, but guess what! I did!" Brooke said, raising her voice a bit._

_"That's all really great, Brooke, but get rid of it."_

_Brooke felt the anger she was trying to keep in check bubble over. "I will not get rid of it! I told you that if I ever did get pregnant that I don't believe in…that! There is no way in hell that I'm going to 'get rid of it'! I'm having this baby! And I'll raise it too!"_

_"Get rid of it Brooke!"_

_"I said no Evan!"_

_"Get rid of it or you'll be raising that baby alone!"_

_"Well it looks like you need to get the hell out then because I am going to raise it."_

_"Fine. Good luck with that. Don't call me."_

_"Hold on, when it's born, I want you to sign over your rights. If you don't want to be a part of its life, I don't want you to have any rights with this child."_

_"Whatever," Evan said, slamming the door behind him._

_When she was sure Evan was gone Brooke collapsed onto her bed and began sobbing uncontrollably._

"Mommy?" Lily asked, shuffling into Brooke's room snapping her out of her memories.

Brooke checked the time. Ten thirty exactly. Lily always climbed into bed with her at ten thirty.

"Climb in baby," Brooke said, setting aside the book and forcing a smile onto her face.

"Was…was you thinkin' big thoughts again mom…mommy?" Lily asked, stifling a yawn. That's what Lily would say whenever Brooke got lost in her thoughts and memories.

"Yeah baby. Why?"

"Just wonderin'. What was yous thinkin' 'bout mommy?"

"Nothing you need to worry about babe. Come on lay down, it's way past your bed time missy."

"O tays. Don'ts forgets we gets to wook at kitties tomorrows!"

"I know. Now lay down, I love you Lily."

"Woves you too mommy!"

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"So Brooke left pretty suddenly last night." Lucas smiled, sliding into a bar stool.

Haley jumped. "Ass, you scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry."

"It's fine. And Luke don't take it personally, but she still can't talk about him really. For a long time after she told him about Lily she was a wreck."

"Brooke Davis was a wreck?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know. That's why it was so unnerving."

"For how long? Was she a wreck I mean?"

"Let's see. She found out about Lily when she was five weeks along. She was a wreck until she found out Lily was a girl. And then it was like something clicked."

_"Brooke come on, get up! It's time to get ready for the doctor's!" Haley announced, walking into the brunette's apartment. "Brooke come on!" Haley exclaimed, yanking off the blankets._

_"Haley!" Brooke groaned, sitting up._

_"Brooke let's go! You have a doctor's appointment in forty-five minutes. Go throw some clothes on."_

_Brooke sighed and shuffled out of bed. The truth was that Haley, Nathan, Rachel and Jake were all worried about the feisty brunette. She hadn't been herself since Evan had walked out of her life the life had gone out of her only returning when she saw her baby on the ultrasound screen._

_Fifteen minutes later Brooke walked into the living room with her hair in a messy bun wearing a tight pink tank top showing her baby bump and jeans. She slipped into some flip flops and waited for Haley by the door._

_They drove the fifteen minutes to the doctor's office and waited patiently in the waiting room, Brooke's hand placed nervously on her stomach._

_The nurse called Brooke's name and showed them into a sunny yellow examining room._

_"So are you going to find out?" Haley asked, breaking the silence between the two life long friends._

_Brooke nodded. "You know I've never been good with surprises."_

_Haley laughed. It was true. In the eighteen years they had known each other Haley had never seen Brooke rest until she knew what a surprise was._

_Dr. Bates walked into the examining room and smiled at the two young women. "How are you feeling today, Brooke?" she asked, looking at her chart._

_"Fine," Brooke replied, forcing a smile onto her face._

_"Morning sickness gone? You've been taking your vitamins and eating properly?"_

_"Morning sickness is gone, I take my vitamins three times a day and I try to eat properly. But it's pretty hard when all you crave is Wendy's fries and Frosties."_

_Dr. Bates threw her head back and laughed. "Believe me I know the feeling Brooke. I have three kids of my own so I know it's hard to eat right when your body is telling you that you want something else. But as long as you do it in moderation it's perfectly fine that you get your Wendy's fix."_

_Brooke gave Dr. Bates a small smile._

_"Come on let's get on the scale to see if you are gaining enough weight."_

_Brooke groaned. "I already know I look like a fat cow, do we really have to flash it in my face by making me step onto that cursed scale?"_

_"Brooke! You are not fat!" Haley protested._

_Brooke just rolled her eyes. "Tell you what, if you get on it I won't tell you or make you look at how much you weight," Dr. Bates added._

_"As long as you don't tell me." Brooke nodded, struggling a bit to get up. Her 'bump' was starting to get in the way a bit sometimes. She placed her hand on her stomach and followed Dr. Bates to the scale._

_"Good Brooke, you are right on track. Now come on, we'll do the ultrasound. Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"_

_"Yeah," Brooke replied, smiling softly._

_Dr. Bates started the machine while Brooke raised her shirt and lowered her jeans a bit. Dr. Bates squirted the gel onto Brooke's stomach and began moving the ultrasound wand around on her stomach. Immediately the baby's heartbeat filled the room, instantly putting Brooke at ease. Even if she was a mess it didn't mean that she didn't love being pregnant. She especially loved that the baby was starting to move around. It was such an incredible feeling, almost like a fluttering of small wings bumping around on her insides._

_"Okay, that is a nice strong healthy heart beat and development is right on track. You are taking good care of yourself Brooke. Okay let me look for a second…congratulations, you'll be having a baby girl."_

_"A girl?" Brooke asked, tears filling her eyes, happy tears._

_Dr. Bates nodded, handing Brooke a few paper towels to wipe off the gel. "Let me go get your printout and then I'll be back to write you a new prescription for your pre natal vitamins."_

_"A girl, Hales!" Brooke squealed, sitting back up._

_"Congratulations Tigger!" Haley beamed._

_"I'm going to have a little girl!"_

"And then after that Brooke insisted we go shopping while she could still charge it on her credit cards before her parents came back from Europe and cut her off from all funds."

"They cut her off?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No actually they didn't. Her mother wanted to, but her father refused. Even if he was gone a lot they were close. So he gave her access to her trust fund and kept monthly checks coming to her. She doesn't touch that money though. That's Lily's college money," Haley explained.

Lucas nodded his head. "That's smart."

"It—"

"I got it!!" Brooke squealed, walking into the café with Lily on her hip.

"Got what Brooke?" Haley asked, focusing her attention onto the brunette.

"The house! I got the house!"

Haley dropped the mug she was holding, screamed and ran over to her best friend.

"Brooke that's amazing! I can't believe they accepted your offer already!"

"I know huh? Oh my God, I get to paint and decorate the house! I'm so, so happy!"

"And I gets a kitty!" Lily exclaimed from her mother's arms.

"This is wonderful Brooke!" Haley smile, pulling Brooke into a hug.

"Congratulations," Lucas added.

"I know I can't wait! We get it in a month and a half."

"Well if you need help moving—" Haley started.

"You'll make Nathan and Jake come help," Brooke finished, laughing.

"Come on we need to celebrate! Let me go get the iced tea."

The doors chimed and a curly haired blond came walking in and scanned the place, a look of confusion on her face.

"Oh there you are!" she exclaimed, walking over to Lucas and kissing him quickly.

Brooke raised one of her eyebrows and Haley stared at Lucas with her mouth open. Finally Lily spoke. "Who's 'dat Wucas?"

Lucas turned and faced Haley and Brooke. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Peyton Sawyer, my fiancée."


	5. Clarification

Where Do Broken Hearts Go—Clarification

So I've gotten more then a few questions about these two things so I thought I'd clear things up for you.

Lucas is not Lily's father. If you go back to chapter one, in like the second or third paragraph Lily's father's name is revealed. And in the chapter I just posted there's a flashback to when Brooke told Evan. Hope that clears things up for that

Karen is mother to both Haley and Lucas. Lucas is five years older then everyone else putting him at 28 and Peyton is 27. When I said this was AU I meant it was AU, totally AU. And no they don't know Peyton from before. The only one who does is Lucas.

I haven't decided who will end up with who yet Jake/Rachel/Peyton wise. You'll just have to wait and see.


	6. Grilled Cheese

**Where Do Broken Hearts** **Go** **_Chapter 5_**—_Grilled Cheese_

So this chapter took longer than I expected it to. I was going to have it finished and up by last week but life has a habit of getting in the way. Anyway it picks up right where the other left off. I hope you enjoy it and remember reviews are love!

The doors chimed and a curly haired blond came walking in and scanned the place, a look of confusion on her face.

"Oh there you are!" she exclaimed, walking over to Lucas and kissing him quickly.

Brooke raised one of her eyebrows and Haley stared at Lucas with her mouth open. Finally Lily spoke. "Who's 'dat Wucas?"

Lucas turned and faced Haley and Brooke. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Peyton Sawyer, my fiancée."

**XXX**

Brooke and Haley stared at Lucas and the blond for a moment until Brooke spoke. "I'm umm, I'm Brooke Davis and this is my daughter Lily. I'm Haley's best friend," Brooke explained, extending her free hand to the blond woman.

Peyton smiled and grasped Brooke's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Brooke replied.

"Ow! Haley!" Lucas exclaimed, cringing as Haley smacked the back of his head.

"Ass! How could you not tell us you had a fiancée? Hell, even a girlfriend long enough to become your fiancée! I can't believe you! Mom is so going to kick your ass!" Haley exclaimed. "Oh sorry, I'm Haley, this idiot's younger sister."

Brooke bit back her laughter and turned towards Peyton who looked slightly alarmed at Haley's reaction. "Don't worry about her, she doesn't like surprises. She'll get over it."

"Brooke Davis you think you're so funny and clever, when really you're not. I swear you can be worse than Rachel sometimes," Haley rambled, shooting Brooke a 'watch your back' look.

"Rachel?" Peyton asked.

"Haley stop rambling, you're scaring Peyton! And Rachel is our other female best friend that is currently at work."

"Ahh okay."

"So where are you from?" Brooke asked, sitting down on a barstool as Lily was beginning to become heavy.

"I'm from New York. I'm a freelance artist."

"Oh that's interesting. How come you didn't come in with Lucas last night?" Haley asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"I had one last meeting with a buyer yesterday so I had to take out a later flight."

"What's a buyer?" Lily asked, tilting her head to the side.

"He's a man who buys my pictures I paint," Peyton explained.

"You wikes to draws too!? Mommy is a good drawer even if she onlys draws clothes and I woves to draws too! Mommy dis is so cools!" Lily exclaimed.

"She's precious." Peyton smiled at Brooke.

"That she is." Brooke smiled. "Anyway we have to get going. I promised this monkey we'd go look at kittens today."

"I's not a monkey!" Lily explained, shooting a look at her mother.

"Oh really? Then what are you?" Brooke asked, tickling her sides.

"I's…I's…I's a Lily!" Lily gasped in between her giggles.

"Oh you are huh? Come on we better get going baby," Brooke exclaimed standing up.

Lily snuggled her head onto her mother's shoulder and smiled. "I'm getting a kitty auntie Haley!" she exclaimed.

"Lily I said maybe!" Brooke groaned.

"Brooke when you say maybe it means yes," Haley laughed.

"Oh be quiet Hales. I'll call you later. Lucas I'll see you around and Peyton it was nice meeting you."

"Nice to meet you too Brooke." Peyton smiled as the brunette left. "She seems nice."

"Brooke is beyond nice. She'll do anything for you if you're her friend," Haley explained, cleaning a table.

"Is she raising her daughter by herself or is there someone else?" Peyton asked once she had seen Brooke climb into her car.

"Oh no, its just Brooke and Lily. But Brooke is strong enough to be both a mother and a father. Plus you've seen how close that little girl is to her mother." Haley explained. "It's amazing."

XOXOXOXOXOX 

Forty five minutes later Brooke and Lily were leaving the animal shelter. They had found an adorable red kitten with a snow white belly and paws. Lily had deemed her "Mittens" and the worker told them that they had to wait a few weeks before they could take her home as the kitten was still too young.

"Mommy, yous is the bestest mommy in da whole wides worlds!" Lily exclaimed, burying her head into Brooke's shoulder on the walk to the car.

"I am huh? Well you my Lily flower are the best daughter and baby in the whole wide world."

Lily giggled "I knows. Mommy I's hungry."

Brooke glanced at the simple silver watch on her slender wrist. "It is getting close to dinner. Come on. We'll go grab something from the café," Brooke stated, setting Lily into her car seat.

"Yes! I wants grilleds cheeses pwease!" Lily exclaimed, breaking out into an even bigger grin.

"Of course you do. You'd live off of grilled cheese if I'd let you. But then again it makes sense because for five of my nine months of pregnancy all I wanted was grilled cheese."

_"Brooke what the hell are you doing? It's three am!" Rachel exclaimed, walking into Brooke's kitchen._

_Rachel had been peacefully asleep, enjoying a wonderful dream where she was about to get into a McDreamy and McSteamy sandwich before the sound of Brooke banging around woke her from her slumber._

_Brooke shrugged her shoulders and flashed Rachel a semi guilty grin. At seven months into her pregnancy she was much closer to her usual self which allowed Rachel, Haley, Nathan and Jake to relax, the stunning brunette really was going to be okay._

"_The baby wants grilled cheese," Brooke explained, taking out some bread, butter and cheese._

"_At three am?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_Rach, I don't control my cravings, she doe, and half an hour ago she kicked me so hard it woke me up and I haven't been able to fight the urge for grilled cheese since."_

"_I don't understand you and your newfound love for the stuff." _

"Blame the end of morning sickness three months ago. Rach can you get me the skillet? Being seven months pregnant makes me not able to bend properly," Brooke said absently, placing a hand on her rounded stomach. When she got a craving she could never think of anything else until the craving was satisfied.

"_Oh do you want one?" Brooke asked Rachel, taking the heavy jet-black cast iron skillet from her._

_Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Might as well. I'm up now anyway. Just please, if you're eating it with ketchup this time, don't make me look. It's too early."_

"_Shut up! You just don't know a good thing when you see it hoe!"_

Brooke laughed at the memory and climbed into the driver's seat.

"What's funny mommy?" Lily asked.

"Auntie Rachel just didn't understand the grilled cheese thing when I was pregnant Lily."

"She didn'ts? But grilled cheeses is 'da bestest fings ever!!" Lily exclaimed in true drama queen fashion.

"I know, I know. But well…auntie Rachel is just silly sometimes."

"Dis just crosses 'da wine on swillyness mommy!" Lily exclaimed.

Brooke laughed and pulled the car into the café's parking lot. "I know. Come on let's go eat."

Lucas looked up when he heard the bell over the door ring. He smiled as he watched Brooke and Lily walk in, the sun bouncing off their brunette waves and curls.

"So what can I get you two ladies?" Lucas asked as they took a seat at the counter.

"Since when do you work here Mr. Scott?" Brooke asked, flashing him a dimpled grin.

"I don't. I'm just helping out my mom. She had an appointment, Haley has a family and it's your day off so here I am. Anyway what can I get you ladies?"

"I wants grilled cheeses!" Lily exclaimed. "And frenches fries," Lily added as an after thought.

"Lily Grace, what do you say?"

"Please?"

Lucas laughed. "And for you Miss. Davis?"

"Cesar salad is fine thanks Luke."

"Coming right up." Lucas smiled, heading into the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later Lucas set the plates of food down in front of the pair.

"Guess whats Wucas!" Lily exclaimed with her mouth full of grilled cheese.

"What?" Lucas asked, full of fake enthusiasm.

"I gotted a kitty todays! 'Cept we can'ts takes her homes yets. She's too wittle. Jus' wike hows I'm too wittles to pways outsides by myself."

"You are a lucky, lucky girl Lily Davis."

"I knows! Mommy I's all dones cans I goes pway wif 'da toys?"

"Sure thing baby. Please be careful okay?" Brooke asked, setting Lily onto the floor.

"I wills! Lily called over her shoulder running off.

"You're a good mother to her Brooke." Lucas smiled, clearing Lily's plate.

"I try," Brooke replied.

"So listen, about last night, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything."

"Really Lucas, its fine. I have to get used to talking about him anyway. Lily is getting to that age where she's going to start asking about a daddy and I just have to figure out what to say to her. I guess you bringing him up just kind of threw me off guard."

"Well I'm sorry about that then." Lucas smiled.

When he'd left she had been thirteen, only a child really, but even then she had just been his best friend's little sister. But looking at her now ten years later, he was shocked to see how much she had grown up.

"Don't worry about it Luke. Listen, we should go. It's getting close to her bedtime, but it was good to see you. I'll see you around Lucas Scott."

"Of course you will Brooke Davis"


	7. Packing Up

Where Do Broken Hearts Go Chapter Six—Packing Up

_Sorry for the delay with this chapter. Life has a habit of getting in my way. Anyway I hope you like it, and I should have chapter seven finished soon._

_Thanks to Christina for betaing for me, and thanks to Christina for betaing, Miranda, Thalia, and Manda for being them. And this chapter I want to dedicated to Jess for everything. For revewing every chapter, for telling me I've grown as a writer and for everything else. Actually I want to thank Manda Mary, and Miranda for everything else too. You know what it is. _

_Anyway, remember, reviews are love! Enjoy the chapter_

"Mommy! Where are you?" Lily called from her bedroom.

Brooke looked up from the box that she was packing, "I'm in the living room baby."

Lily skipped into the living room and halted when she saw her mother. Brooke was dressed in the ratty old gray sweatpants she had worn during her pregnancy and for a short while after Lily was born, and a pink tank top with her chestnut waves swept into a messy bun on top of her head.

"What's wrong Lily flower?" Brooke asked focusing all her attention onto her daughter.

"Mommy what's are yous wearing?" Lily asked horrified at her mother's appearance. "Yous tolded me you haves to dresses for cess!"

Brooke let out a small laugh. Lily was three and already she was just as bad as she was about appearances. Heaven forbid Brooke tried to get her to wear a hooded sweater or jogging pants when they went to the park.

"Well Lily, sometimes you have to wear not so nice clothes. Like right now mommy is packing up the apartment so everything will be ready when we move into the new house next week. And that's not something mommy would like to do wearing her pretty clothes baby because I might get dirty and ruin them."

"I guess dat's otay. When else did yous wear not nice clothes?" Lily asked walking over to Brooke and settling herself onto her lap.

"Well for a few weeks right after you were born. I actually wore these pants when I was pregnant with you." Brooke explained stroking Lily's hair.

"How comes you didn'ts dresses nice whens I was born mommy?"

"_Hey slut are you home?" Rachel called out walking inside Brooke's apartment. _

_Brooke came to meet her with a week old Lily fast asleep in her arms. Rachel took in Brooke's appearance. She was dressed in some light blue pajama bottoms with yellow ducks scattered about them and loose wrinkled white t-shirt. Brooke's hair was a disheveled mess and she looked tired. _

"_Will you be quiet? I just got her asleep." Brooke hissed easing herself onto the couch. _

"

"_No that's not what I meant. Okay it is what I meant but are you sure you're okay? This is very un-Brooke Davis-ish. Are you sure you're not moping about the jackass who knocked you up then left you high and dry?"_

_Brooke let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes I'm sure."_

"

"I am my fabulous Brooke Davis self."

"

_Brooke sighed and gently placed Lily into Rachel's arms. "Yes mom." Brooke said rolling her eyes._

"_Oh God no, I'll leave that to you and Haley."_

"Sweetie taking care of a new baby is tiring, and mommy was sore from having you. It was just more comfortable for me to wear these pants than say a dress or something."

Lily nodded her head in understanding. "I'ms never gonna haves a babies." Lily decided with a nod of her head.

"And why is that Lily flower?"

"Coz I don'ts wannas wear icky clothes."

"Mmm I see. What were you doing in your room?"

"Pwaying Barbie's. Ken is being a stupid head."

"And why is that?"

Lily shrugged. "I dunno. Him and Barbie is havin' 'grown up fights'. I'm boreds can we go see Karen and auntie Hawey?"

"Lily I'm busy right now. We move in a week and I am no where near done packing."

"So? Makes uncle Nate do it. Dats what auntie Hawey does when she doesn't haves time."

"Sweetie I can't make uncle Nate do it. The only reason why auntie Haley can is because uncle Nate is her husband. Mommy doesn't have a husband, does she?"

Lily shook her head. "Nope. Its justs us girls!"

"That's right. Now you can help me pack if you want to."

Lily wrinkled her nose. "Does I haves to wears ugly pants?"

Brooke laughed. "Not if you don't want to."

"Otays."

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"Hi Brooke, hi Lily." Karen smiled as the duo walked into the café.

"Hi Karen." Brooke smiled sitting down at the counter.

"Karen! Guesses whats! I gets my kitty in twos weeks!" Lily exclaimed flashing Karen her dimples.

"That's really great Lily. Do you want some grilled cheese and fries?"

"Oh if yous gets 'dat for me I'll love yous forever!" Lily exclaimed flashing Karen an even bigger smile.

Karen laughed. "And what about you Brooke?"

"Mmm surprise me. Just know that I'm starving."

"Okay, pasta with tomato sauce it is. How's the packing coming."

"Good, just my room, Lily's room, and the kitchen left."

"You've been productive."

"As productive as I can be anyway." Brooke smiled brushing Lily's hair out of her face.

"She can be a distraction can't she?"

"Who me?" Lily asked in her most angelic voice.

"Yes she can. But in the best way possible. You should of seen the look on her face when she saw me in sweats today. I've never seen her so horrified." Brooke explained laughing.

Karen joined in. "She's a mini you Brooke."

"She is isn't she?"

"Will yous quits talkin' 'bout me likes I'm not here!" Lily exclaimed placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry Lily flower. Would you like some chocolate milk?" Karen asked trying to distract the toddler.

It worked, Lily's face lit up and she nodded eagerly. "I haven'ts gotted any chocowates milk alls day!" She exclaimed in a true drama queen fashion.

Karen faked shocked and got a glassful for Lily. "So I hear you've met Lucas's fiancée." Karen rolled her eyes. "What did you think of her?"

"Oh so he told you then? How'd that go over? And she seemed nice enough, maybe a bit nervous, but then again Haley was being, well she was being Haley."

Karen nodded in agreement. "I haven't met her myself but Lucas talks about her like she's the greatest thing to grace this earth. I think that if she's so great then why didn't he tell us about her until now?"

"Oh I didn't even think of that! How did Keith take it?"

"Like men generally do. 'Congratulations son, when do we get to meet her?'"

"And when do you get to meet her?"

"Tomorrow. We're having a family dinner. Are you and Lily going to come?"

"We better not if it's a family thing."

"Brooke don't be ridiculous. You're family, you've been family since Haley decided you needed a new one in kindergarten. So I'm going to ask you again, we're having a family dinner at my house tomorrow to meet Peyton, are you and Lily going to be there?"

Brooke smiled. Karen was the closet thing to a mother she ever had. Growing up her parents had never really been home, and when they had been home she was left with her nannies anyway, her parents had never been the loving type. When she had found out about Lily she had vowed to be different with her daughter than her parents had been. And to this day she had kept her word. She figured she got her maternal side from the influence Karen had on her life.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world. If anything it should prove to be interesting." Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"I already promised Keith I'd be nice. Never get married Brooke, husbands just ruin all your fun."

"But you wouldn't have it any other way."

Karen smiled. "You're right I wouldn't."

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Dinner the next night passed by uneventfully and a little awkwardly. Brooke couldn't decide on whether or not she liked Peyton, and she was guessing it would take Karen a little while to warm up to her, and she wasn't sure if Haley ever would. The boys seemed oblivious to this and talked, laughed, and argued about basketball statistics on the other end of the table.

It was now nine that night and Brooke was trying to finish packing up the living room. When she wanted to finish it up earlier Lily walked in demanding to be entertained because she was bored.

Smiling Brooke began to put old picture frames and albums into a box. Pictures of her Haley, Rachel, Nathan, and Jake at their Kindergarten graduation ceremony, her and Haley at about 12 standing on Karen's honeysuckle covered front porch, arms wrapped around each other grinning from ear to ear, Nathan and Haley at sixteen holding hands and walking away from the camera. Rachel punching Jake in the arm and laughing, Brooke and Jake dancing and laughing their asses off at prom, all of them at graduation, and again at Naley's wedding. There were various pictures of Brooke during her pregnancy and Brooke laughed at how ridiculous she looked, like she had a basketball under her shirt. Brooke and Lily in the hospital an hour after she had been born, Lily on her first birthday her face covered in chocolate cake.

Laughing Brooke set the frames into the box and opened a new photo album, flipping through it laughing occasionally as she remembered. Flipping the page Brooke froze when she saw the picture. It was of her and Evan about two months into their relationship. She fought the urge to cry and thought back to the last time she saw him.

"Brooke, are you sure you want to take Lily with you to do this?" Haley asked rocking the one month old infant in her arms while Brooke rushed about the apartment packing a diaper bag for Lily and trying to do her hair.

"_Yes I'm sure. When she's older I want to be able to say that her daddy has met her and he's seen her and he's an ass and he still sent us away."_

"_Call me if it gets to be too much okay?"_

"_I will. Does this dress look okay? It doesn't highlight the baby fat from my pregnancy does it? And my butt doesn't look huge?"_

"

"

_The drive up to Duke was uneventful. Lily slept the entire way and Brooke focused on everything but what she was about to face. _

_She met the lawyer her father hired at Duke's library and the two drove to Evan's in relative silence. _

"_Let's do this," Brooke said parking outside of the apartment he rented. _

_Brooke knocked on the door and straightened her dress with her one hand. _

"_Brooke, what are you doing here?" Evan asked eyeing her, his eyes lingering on the baby fast asleep in her arms. _

"_I'm here for your rights Evan. I told you I wanted them when you said I was doing this on my own remember?"_

"_Yeah I remember. I just figured that your daddy would just send a lawyer, I didn't think you'd come." _

"

"_So that's it huh?" Evan asked nodding his head towards Lily. "My kid?" he continued._

"_Yes this is the daughter you donated sperm for, but she's not your kid. She's my kid, and after today you'll have no rights to her what so ever."_

"

"You just don't get it do you? Having Lily has been the best, hardest, most rewarding thing I have ever done. But you'll never understand being woken up at three in the morning because the baby inside of you won't stop moving and kicking your insides. It was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced. Knowing she was mine, and she was growing inside of me. You weren't there for her birth, or her first smile, or the first time she moved inside of me. And you won't be there for her first step, her first word, and all the other important milestones in her life. And when you're old and alone, I hope you can live with yourself for abandoning your child. Now just sign the damn papers so I can go home with my daughter."

"_Because when she's older I want to be able to tell her that you at least saw her, and you still sent us away, so she has no misconceptions about you"_

"_Whatever. Lawyer guy, where the hell do I sign on these papers? I have a date tonight."_

_Brooke choked back tears, telling herself it wasn't worth her time or energy. No other words were said and Evan signed the papers quickly, and then told them to leave without taking a second glance at his daughter._

_Brooke waited until she had driven away before she let the tears fall. Evan had broken her when he left her alone, and she was better now, eight months later, but there was still a broken part of her, one she tried so hard to forget._

Brooke shook her head and slipped the picture out of the album, and shredding it. She needed to let him go, to let go of all of the pain he had inflicted on her. She needed to be able to talk about him, especially with Lily starting school in September. She was going to start asking about not having a daddy, and she needed to be able to answer her without breaking down. It was time to let it go, time to move on.


	8. Moving On

**_Where Do Broken Hearts Go Chapter Seven—Moving On_**

**_I really don't have an excuse for why this took so long other than I got stuck and then I had to get ready for back to school. So here it is I hope you enjoy it!_**

Brooke shifted to her side and glanced at the alarm clock, groaning when she realized she had to get up. Lily lay fast asleep beside her, her brown curls a mess. Smiling at her sleeping baby Brooke gently climbed out of the bed and headed towards the shower, hoping to get a quick one in before Lily woke and everyone came over to help her move.

Twenty minutes later Brooke emerged from the washroom in light grey sweats and a white t-shirt. She was just throwing her hair up into a damp pony tail when she heard someone walk into the apartment.

Walking into the hall she noticed Rachel carrying a tray of coffee and Jake following behind carrying some sort of food.

"Hey whore. I thought for sure I would have had to wake you up." Rachel stated setting down the tray and handing Brooke a cup.

"Nope, I was good today. Thank you so much I needed this." Brooke smiled taking a sip of the delicious steamy liquid.

"We brought doughnuts since we didn't know if you had packed the toaster or not." Jake added setting the box onto the counter and pulling Brooke into a hug.

"I love you both! Sugar and caffine are exactly what I need to get through today."

Jake threw his head back and laughed as Lily walked into the kitchen cuddling her favorite blanket in her arms. Brooke scooped her up and Lily rested her head on her mother's shoulder, sticking her thumb in her mouth.

"Hey squirt." Rachel smiled at Lily.

"Hi." Lily yawned. "Is those doughnuts?" She asked instantly perking up.

"They are. Pick one Lils and you can have it for breakfast okay?" Brooke asked leaning over so Lily could choose. She settled on a chocolate one and Brooke set her down to go eat at the table.

"I can't believe I'm moving out of here. I still remember moving in." Brooke stated looking around.

"Weren't you like seven months pregnant?" Rachel asked.

"Six." Brooke corrected.

_"I can't believe you and Naley are moving back to Tree Hill and leaving me all by myself here. I mean who am I going to get trashed with with you and Nate gone?" Rachel asked dropping one of Brooke's packed boxes onto her bed._

"

"_I just think it'll be easier to raise her at home then out here." Brooke explained reaching over to lift a box. _

"_Brooke what the hell do you think you're doing?" Jake asked walking into Brooke's and Rachel's apartment._

"_Moving a box." Brooke replied shooting Jake a 'duh' look._

"

"_You're pregnant. _

"

"Dammit Jake," Brooke mocked "I will not put it down."

"

_Rachel walked back in stifling a laugh. "So Jagelski won this round huh?" she asked sitting down next to Brooke. _

_Brooke rolled her eyes which caused Rachel to laugh harder. "You are being dramatic right now whore." She told Brooke nudging her._

"_Yeah well I'm pregnant, I'm allowed to be dramatic." Brooke shot back as Haley and Nathan walked into the room. _

_Nathan noticed the look on Brooke's face, grabbed a box and went back out the door. _

"_What happened?" Haley asked taking a seat on the other side of Brooke._

"

"_I know your not Brooke, Jake just doesn't want anything to happen to the baby." Haley gently explained. _

"

"Believe me I know I've been there. But its for the best okay?"

_Six hours later Brooke shut the door to her new apartment. It had two bedrooms a bathroom and living room and a kitchen. _

_It was small but it was just big enough for her and her baby girl. Sighing Brooke glanced around the room, it was the first time she'd had alone all day. _

_She placed her hand on her tummy and smiled when she felt her baby kick. This may be the scariest thing she'll ever do, but at that moment Brooke was convinced it would be worth it. _

"Well you'll be happy to know that I have no objections to you moving things this time Davis." Jake laughed.

"Shut up Jake." Brooke replied laughing with him.

"Hey sorry we're late." Haley announced walking in with James fast asleep in her arms, and Nathan and Lucas in tow."

"Hey don't worry we haven't started yet anyway." Jake replied.

"I brought extra help, he was so lost without his lover girl it was pathetic so I dragged him here." Haley explained nodding her head in Lucas's direction.

"I was not lost Haley!" Lucas objected shooting her a look.

"You should of seen the way he was walking around it was pathetic." Nathan added.

Lucas shot both his sister and brother in law a dirty look before grabbing some coffee.

"So where is the fiancée anyway?" Brooke asked grabbing a doughnut out of the box.

"Her name is Peyton." Lucas snapped.

"Peyton is in New York. Again." Haley replied rolling her eyes.

"As much as I'd love to hear about Lucas's love life can we get this rolling before the storm they forecasted hits?" Jake asked breaking up a fight that was minutes away from surfacing.

"That's a great idea. Plus I have places to be today anyway." Rachel continued.

Haley snorted "Where? Your corner on Main Street?"

Brooke doubled over in laughter and Rachel shot Haley a dirty look. "You're just jealous I got the better spot."

"Maybe I am. But we really should get moving."

Several hours later they had moved all of Brooke's and Lily's belongings into the new house. Lily was taking a nap in her bed and Jake and Rachel had left a few minutes earlier, Jake to get back to Jenny and Rachel to do God knows what.

Brooke collapsed onto the couch. "Thank you guys so much. As soon as I get energy I'll go order us a pizza or something." Brooke told them.

Lucas took a seat in an armchair and Haley and Nathan exchanged looks. "We actually have to head out too Brooke, I think James has terrorized Deb and Dan long enough."

"He was pretty cranky when we dropped him off this morning." Nathan added.

Brooke scoffed. "Fine leave me, see if I care."

"Sorry Tigger. We'll stop by tomorrow okay?"

Brooke nodded and Haley and Nathan made their way to the door. "Luke you coming?"

"Nah I think I'm going to take Brooke up on her pizza offer."

Nathan shook his head as a smile spread across Brooke's face. If there was one thing she loved to do it was entertaining.

"All right. Have fun you two!" Haley called walking out the door.

"So…" Brooke said a few minutes later.

"You've picked a really beautiful little house Brooke."

"Thank you. When I saw it I knew it'd be perfect for me and Lily."

"She's a really sweet kid."

"She is. She's my world I don't know what I'd do without her now."

Lucas smiled. "Do you remember when we were kids and Haley got in big trouble for daring me to climb up the school roof and I ended up falling and breaking my leg?"

"Oh my God yes! I remember when Karen came to get you, the look she gave Haley was sooo scary. Haley begged me to take her home with me. And I did and your mom came over and gave us both the lecture of a lifetime. I can still hear her sometimes. 'Haley James what the hell were you thinking? You could of gotten your brother killed. And Brooke what are you doing bringing her home here to hide? You should know better young lady.'"

Lucas burst out laughing at the impersination of his mother. He remembered those lectures and they were anything but pleasant. Hell even now they weren't fun, he had gotten a few since he'd returned home.

"Your mom, she's amazing though. Growing up she was like a mother to me. Since mine wasn't exactly mother of the year material. So what brings you back to Tree Hill?"

"Well I'd always said that when it was time for me to get married that I'd move back home to raise my family. I'm engaged and Peyton was getting tired of New York anyway so we decided to move here, and get married."

"And kids?"

"She doesn't want any right now but I'm sure she will in a few years. What about you? Anyone you're seeing right now?"

"No, I am one hundred percent devoted to my kid. I was seeing this one guy for a bit, Felix, but he turned out to be an ass and not very fond of kids. And I can't have that, I'm a packaged deal, its me and Lily or you're alone. No if's ands or buts about it."

"I'd be exactly the same way. When you have a child they have to come first."

"Exactly. I sometimes hate that she's an only child like I was though. It's a lonely way to grow up, and I'd love to give her a sibling but its not something I can do by myself. And I don't want the father of any future kids to be like Lily's father. I feel so guilty sometimes that he's not in her life, almost like she's being denied something she deserves. Because she deserves the world and its not fair that he's not in her life."

"Brooke, don't feel guilty about that, that's not your fault, its his, for missing out on this incredible little girl. He's the one who will one day and regret that he never got to know his daughter and there you two will be with an incredible bond. She adores you Brooke, even I can see that and I've only met your daughter a couple of times."

"Thank you." Brooke whispered as her stomach growled.

The two burst out laughing and Brooke sat up. "I guess I better order some food." She stated heading towards the kitchen while Lucas continued laughing.

After she placed the order she made her way into Lily's room. She needed to wake up now or Brooke would never get Lily to sleep tonight.

"Lily baby you have to wake up, dinner will be here soon."

Lily moved and slowly opened her eyes. "Mommy i…I wants to sweep more." Lily whined burying herself deeper into her blankets.

"Lily honey you can't, you'll never fall asleep tonight. Come on mommy is going to order pizza for dinner."

Lily's eyes lit up and she slowly climbed out of her bed before signaling to Brooke that she wanted to be held.

Brooke scooped up her daughter and headed back towards the living room. "Sorry to take so long but if I let her sleep any longer neither of us would of slept tonight." Brooke explained as Lily buried her head into her shoulder.

"Nah its fine. How do you like this house Lily?" Lucas asked.

"I wi…wikes it." Lily explained stifling a yawn. "And guesses whats! I gets a kitty in dis many days!" Lily exclaimed holding up five fingers.

"You do? You must be a pretty big girl for your mommy to get you a kitty."

Lily nodded her head in agreement. "I's a bery big girls! I starts school in…in…mommy when does I starts school?"

Brooke smiled. "In September sweetie."

"Yeah in 'tember." Lily said to Lucas.

"Wow I had no idea I was talking to such a big girl."

Lily beamed. "He's nice mommy."

"He is very nice."

The doorbell rang signaling the pizza was there. Brooke paid the deliveryman and the threesome sat down to dinner.

Later that night after Lucas had left and after Lily had been put to bed for the night Brooke sat down in her new living room and smiled. Her and Lily were finally home. She had finally bought a house and besides the day Lily had been born; Brooke couldn't remember a time where she'd ever been more proud of herself. Yawning she rose from the couch, walked down the hall, and climbed into bed. Drifting off into sleep in her new house. Yes Brooke Davis was a very proud woman indeed.


End file.
